Friends Til The End
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Book 1: A seemingly routine mission to stop Sweetie changes Skye forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! This way!"

"Where'd she go!?"

"Over here! I saw her!"

Sweetie growled as she continued to narrowly evade the members of the PAW Patrol. So she decided to steal some pearls from Puplantis and use their power to become the queen of Barkningburg, big whoop.

She just wasn't expecting the whole PAW Patrol to come after her as freaking MERPUPS! Chase and Skye weren't too far behind her.

"Go around! We can cut her off!" Chase whispered to his smaller companion, who nodded and took off toward the side. While Sweetie's paws didn't make her as fast a swimmer as a merpup, she was still pretty fast. Sweetie looked back and smirked as she saw Chase alone. She looked forward again, only for Skye to tackle her from the front, causing the white terrier to drop all of the pearls she was holding. Chase caught up as Skye struggled with the royal pup, quickly cuffing her front paws together.

"Alright, we got her." Chase panted.

"Let's get the pearls." Skye suggested. Chase nodded.

"Sweetie, don't even think about going anywhere."

"He says to the pup whose paws are cuffed." The terrier retorted. Chase ignored her as he and Skye went to picking up the pearls. Skye stopped, her eyes on one particular pearl. Even though it looked just like the rest, something about this particular one felt... Off... As if in a trance, she reached for the pearl, gently placing her paw on it. Pain unlike any other shot up her paw as black electricity crackled from the pearl. Skye's scream pierced the ocean as she fell to the ocean floor, twitching and spasming violently.

"Skye!" Chase was at her side, panic evident in his eyes as he tried to calm her. "Marshall!" He called into his pup tag. "I need you! Something's wrong with Skye!"

"What happened!?" Was the dally's response.

"I don't know, one of the pearls did something to her!"

"I'm on my way!" Chase's eyes locked onto the offending pearl. He reached a paw out to touch it, only for it to ubruptly collapse in a pile of dust. Skye's siezing stopped as she lay on the ocean floor panting. Sweetie curiously lifted a cuffed paw and touched her. In a flash, the cockapoo turned Merpup grabbed the sides of Sweetie's diving helmet, a feral glint in her eye as she slammed her into a rock, the glass of her helmet shattering. Sweetie had no time to even gasp as she was overwhelmed with water, bubbles erupting from her mouth as she flailed in the cockapoo's grip, trying desperately to find air. Before anyone could blink, Skye slammed the royal pup's face into the rock again, this time staining the water around them with blood. Skye vaguely heard shouting as she did it once more, leaving blood flowing from Sweetie's left eye. Before she could do it again, a sharp blow to her head caused her to black out...

* * *

The sound of a steady beeping was the first sound to reach Skye's ears. She blearily opened her eyes to see that she was in a hospital room. Lifting her paw, she could feel bandages wrapped around her head. The door opened, and Chase walked in.

"You're awake."

"My head..."

"Sorry about that, but you really didn't leave me a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Skye asked groggily.

"Skye, Ryder's not happy and the Princess is furious. I don't know what compelled you to attack Sweetie like that but-"

"I did what!?" Chase blinked.

"Don't you... Remember?"

"I remember we went to gather the pearls she stole, but everything after that moment is blank."

"You... You really don't remember?"

"No. Is she alright, I-I didn't-"

"She's alive, just... She's permanently blind in her left eye."

"Oh god."

"The Princess, she wants you punished, but if you really can't remember..."

"Chase..."

"Skye, you'll be okay, I promise."

"Stay here. Please." Chase nodded, taking the seat next to her bed.

"I'm scared Chase."

"Don't worry, I'll be here."

"Not for the next ten minutes you won't." Ryder interrupted, stepping through the doorway. Skye could tell from the look on his face that this wouldn't end well.

"Ryder, sir, I-"

"Chase, I need to talk to Skye alone."

"Don't you think she should have more time to recover, I mean-"

"Now Chase."

"I insist that-"

"Out!" Chase whimpered, walking out with his head low. "Skye, I want the truth right now."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're absolutely sure, you don't remember anything?" Skye shook her head, then regretted it whrlen she was hit with a sharp headache. "Skye, if I find out you're lying to me..." Ryder sighed and shook his head. "I can't really punish you too harshly for something you can't even remember, so I'm going to have to take you off the team temporarily until we can clear this up." He held out his hand, and Skye reluctantly removed her Pup Tag and handed it over. "Don't worry about it too much. The doctor said you shouldn't be flying until your head is healed anyway."

"How hard did Chase hit me?"

"Harder than he meant to." Speaking of Chase, as soon as Ryder opened the door, the german sheperd tumbled to the floor, clearly having been listening in. Ryder shook his head and walked out. Chase padded up to Skye, jumping onto the seat next to her bed.

"He took you off the team?"

"He says it's temporary, but..."

"I'm sorry Skye."

"It's not your fault."

"Skye, you weren't yourself. I don't know what that pearl did to you. The Merpups weren't willing to say, butI know you're innocent."

"Thanks Chase." Her ears twitched as she heard pawsteps running down the hall. The door flew open as Everest stumbled in, out of breath.

"Skye, are you okay!? I just heard-"

"He took me off the team." Skye answered. Everest stared.

"But- but that's not fair! Ryder of all people should know that Skye would never willingly hurt someone, I mean-"

"It's okay Everest, I'm just happy you believe in me."

* * *

"Mphh..." Sweetie made a dissatisfied noise as She looked in the hospital room's mirror, seeing the bloodstained bandages that covered her eye.

"Don't worry my sweet little puppy." The Princess spoke up. "I'll make sure that Ryder gives Skye the proper punishment." Sweetie just sighed. The Princess perked up as her phone rang, answering it. "Yes Ryder? I hope you... That's all!? After she tried to kill my pup!? ...I don't care if she can't remember!" Sweetie's eyes widened at this last line. "I want her properly punished!" She hung up with a huff.

"Princess?" Sweetie spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Could you possibly... Go easy on Skye?"

"Go easy!? After what she did to you!?"

"From my standpoint, that pearl she touched did something to her."

"Since when are you so forgiving?"

"Well, that near death experience she gave me actually taught me a couple of things."

"Like?"

"Well, I've been wasting my life trying to become the Queen of Barkingburg, and look where it's gotten me. I don't really have any real pup friends to confide, the closest thing I do have to a friend is a toy frog. I think... Maybe I neef to follow a different path in life."

"Wow Sweetie... That's... Very humble of you. What else did it teach you?"

"That's more of a private matter."

"Well, regardless of how you feel, I'm not changing my stance!" With that she turned and walked briskly out of the room. Sweetie sighed.

"And she's usually such a sweet soul, until you get on her bad side."

* * *

It was several days before Skye was cleared to go, Chase supporting her as they walked from the hospital, and even driving her home in his cruiser. Once there, the cockapoo opted to lay down and rest, pondering... Anything really. As she lay there she found herself dozing off...

She awoke sometime later in a daze, feeling some kind of pressure on her bandaged head. Looking up wearily, she saw Marshall sitting above her.

"Wha-"

"Your bandages were soaked through, I was replacing them." The dalmatian answered her unasked question in an uncharacteristically bitter tone.

"Oh, uh... Thanks..."

"It's my job." He put heavy emphasis on the word 'job'. Skye watched as he turned to leave.

"Marshall, you don't think I meant to attack Sweetie, do you?"

"...Have a nice day Skye." He replied bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Skye?" The cockapoo looked up blearily at the lab in front of her. "I bwought you some food. I thought you might be hungwy."

"Thank you." Was all the cockapoo managed to whisper. It had already been a week and half of the team was avoiding her like a plague. This was mostly due to Marshall spouting nonsense to the other team member. Poor little Rubble wet himself on the spot when Marshall said Skye would tear his privates off while he slept. On one such occasion, Chase called Marshall out on his bullshit. The result was a violent fight that Ryder was forced to break up. The two pups hadn't spoken to eachother since. Unfortunately, whether he liked it or not, Marshall had to interact with Skye, as it was his job as EMT to tend to her head injury. Those sessions were filled with tense silence as either pup expected the other to lash out at any moment.

"You okay?" Zuma's voice cut into her thoughts

"Yeah, it's just..." She sighed. "Marshall."

"I don't know what his pwoblem is." Zuma huffed. "He's been a weal jewk lately. Anyone who's lived with you would know that you wouldn't just lash out like that."

"Thanks Zuma, I-"

"PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!" Ryder's voice sounded through Zuma's Pup Tag.

"Sowwy Skye! I'll talk latew!" The lab turned and ran out the doors, leaving Skye alone. She huffed. As she lay there a storm began to roll in. She lay there listening to the pattering raindrops hit the roof and the glass door, letting them lull her into sleep...

Which a sharp rapping broke her out of. Lifting her head up slightly, she could see a four legged figure standing outside the door. She stretched her limbs and made her way to the door, pulling it open, only to be met with a surprise.

"Sweetie!?" The terrier looked up through the hood of her cloak, which was drenched at this point. Her left eye had a silk pink scarf wrapped around it.

"Um, may I come in? It's raining."

"Oh, uh, c-come in." Skye answered as she stood aside to let the royal pup in. Sweetie pulled off her cloak, shaking any excess water from her fur, before making sure the pink scarf was still wrapped tightly around her eye. "I'm sorry." Sweetie cocked her head. "About your eye, I mean."

"Forget that, it's in the past." Skye blinked, surprised by that statement.

"Uh, no one else is here-"

"I know. I gave some jackels the Princess' prized tiara then let them loose in the castle. I think I may have started a Mission PAW."

"Then... Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. The Princess said Ryder had taken you off of the team, so I knew you'd be left behind during a Mission PAW."

"Let me guess, you want to berate me for almost killing you."

"Actually, I want to thank you." Skye blinked, taken aback.

"Huh!?"

"Skye, I realized that I've been wasting my life away trying to steal a piece of headwear and a stupid chair. And even before that, my whole life has been nothing but strict teachings from an even stricter mother." She sighed. "As sad as it sounds, the closest thing I have to a friend is that stupid toy frog."

"That... Does sound pretty sad." Sweetie nodded.

"And after that near death experience you gave me, I realized I wanted to be a better pup than I am now. I wanted friends who would accept me and stand by me when I needed them... That's why I came to you Skye. I was hoping... Maybe we could start over as friends." Skye was taken aback by this statement. She had two different voices shoutimg at her in her head. One screaming that she couldn't trust the pup in front of her, and the other pleading to give Sweetie a chance. Skye closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sure." She said after what felt like an eternity. She held out her paw. Sweetie seemed hesitant to take it, though Skye couldn't really blame her, considering what happened last time Sweetie touched her. Finally, she reached out and lightly touched Skye's paw, before taking it fully.

"Friends." The two pup chimed in unison. Sweetie giggled lightly.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay, I should be getting back before the Princess realizes I'm gone." She pulled on her cloak, before pulling a small, tablet like device out. "Here, I've already registered my Pup Tag's number in it. Call sometime." Skye took the device with a nod as Sweetie ran out into the rain towards her vehicle. Jumping in, she waved towards her newfound friend before driving off back towards Barkingburg. Skye put the tablet under her bed then lay down to resume her nap, a pleasent smile on her face.

Her dreams weren't nearly as pleasent...

* * *

The cockapoo looked around the forest in a mixture of confusion and fright. How did she even get here? A small crack of a branch made her jump.

"H-hello? Chase, is that you?"

"Chase? I think not, but would that really make you happy Skye?" The voiceless words filled her head and sent shivers down her spine.

"W-who are you!?"

"I'm you. I'm apart of you, and I have been since you freed me frpm that accursed pearl."

"D-did you make me try to kill Sweetie!?"

"Oh no Skye, I'm afraid that was all you!"

"You're lying!" There was silence, then a pair of glowing, blood red eyes appeared from the darkness.

"Am I really? No matter. Let's get on to business shall we?" The eyes seemed to move closer. "The dalmatian must die by your paw little puppy."

"N-no! Marshall's my friend!" The voiceless being laughed. Skye didn't know HOW it laughed, but it did.

"Friend!? After how he's treated you this past week!?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Oh Skye." The being chuckled, a black shadow shooting out and pinning her. "You naive little fool."

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" She cried as the shadow began to smother her. "Let me GO!" She wailed, managing to grab onto something with her paws, holding on as tight as possible. She faintly heard someone shouting her name as light began to pierce the inky black...

* * *

"Skye, Skye wake up! Wake up!" Skye's eyes snapped open at the sound of Chase's voice, gasping for breath, though that turned ito a different kind of gasp as she looked down, seeing her paws wrapped tightly around Marshall's throat, the dalmatian's face turning blue as she struggled to breath. Skye quickly released him, stumbling up in a panic before she felt Chase's paws around her.

"Skye, it's okay! It was a dream. You were just having a bad dream." Skye felt tears running down her face as she turbed back to the dalmatian she had inadvertently tried to strangle.

"Marshall, are you-" Marshall's clenched paw connected with the side of her face, sending her to the ground, seeing double and with a ringing in her ears.

"Marshall!"

"Keep her AWAY FROM ME!" Marshall hissed, turning and storming out of the room. Chase turned to Skye, who had curled up in a ball and was letting out heavy sobs. The sheperd reached out and stroked her in a comforting manner, staying by her even after she had cried herself back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye let out a heavy sob as she threw cold water onto her face, looking into the mirror as she did so. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She felt a pat on her back as Everest's face appeared alongside her.

"Come on Skye, cheer up."

"Cheer up!? In the span of a week, Marshall hates me, Rubble and Tracker are afraid of me, Robodog won't even respond to me, and I don't even know how Rocky feels!"

"Well I don't hate you. Chase and Zuma don't hate you, Rocky's not really showing whether he hates you or not but-"

"Sweetie doesn't hate me." Skye whispered. Everest cocked her head.

"Really? I would've thought Sweetie would be the first to hate you." Skye shook her head. "Huh, how 'bout that." Chase walked in, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go see a movie or something, it'll take your mind off recent events." Skye just nodded as Chase and Everest escorted her out. She could already see Zuma in his hovercraft. Chase helped her into his cruiser while Everest hopped into her own vehicle. Skye took a deep breath as she felt the wind on her face. She really missed her chopper. Eventually they came up to the town cinema, Everest and Zuma hopping out to pick a movie. Skye froze, letting out a whine. Chase picked up on this and followed her eyes, groaning as he caught sight of a small red firetruck parked near the cinema.

"The theater will be dark, and they're showing a ton of movies, chances of running into him aren't that high." Chase reasoned as Everest and Zuma ran up with tickets.

"Avengews Infinity Waw." Zuma said with a grin. Chase nodded as the group of four walked into the theater.

* * *

"Now THAT was a true Avengers movie!" Chase cheered several hours later as the left the cinema, heading down to get some pizza.

"All those heroes in one place, pawsome!" Everest called. Even Skye had a smile on her face as she talked about the best scenes with Zuma.

But of course, all good things must come to an end...

"Why is SHE out here!?" The group froze, a growl passing Chase's lips as he turned to Marshall.

"Back off Marshall, before I arrest you for bullying!"

"Bullying!? I'm trying to protect you guys! She's dangerous!" He pointed an accusing paw at Skye.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Chase growled, shoving his face at Marshall, who looked unfazed.

"You know damn well what my problem is Chase." The dalmation whispered. Chase recoiled in surprise.

"Marshall, give it up! You know it will never happen!" Marshall merely growled, stepping past Chase and shoving his paw into Skye's chest.

"I'm not giving anything up till you're where you belong!"

"Back OFF!" Chase snarled, shoving the dalmatian away from her. The two dogs stood snarling at eachother, looking ready to kill.

"Stop..." Skye begged, black electricity beginning to appear on her body as her pleas went unheard. "Stop fighting, please!" Everest and Zuma stepped back.

"Uh, Chase?" Everest tried. Her call went unheard as the two dogs circled eachother aggressively. "Chase!" The black electricity increased as Skye began to cry. "CHASE!"

"What!?" The shepered cried, only to go wide eyed at the sight of the cockapoo. "Hit the deck!" Everyone except a surprised Marshall dropped to the ground. A black shockwave suddenly erupted from Skye, sending the dally flying, where he slammed into his truck hard enough to total it. Chase looked on in shock at the injured dalmatian, then to the sobbing cockapoo.

"What did that pearl do to you?" Chase asked himself. He shook his head. "Is Marshall okay?"

"A few cuts and bruises. He's also unconcious!" Everest called as she inspected the dally.

"Crap, and this day was going so well." Chase groaned. "Zuma, load him into your hovercraft, we've got to get him to the Lookout."

"On it dude!" The lab chimed as he dragged the unconcious pup to his hovercraft. Chase in the meantime guided a sobbing Skye back to his cruiser. He sighed.

So much for that pizza...


	5. Chapter 5

"Ryder won't even let me leave the Lookout now." Skye croaked as she stared at the tablet screen.

"Oh... That bad huh?" Sweetie replied on the other end. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Can you?" Skye gulped. "Everyone else is on a mission and the only other one here is Marshall and he hates me more than ever." Sweetie nodded.

"I'll be there soon." The call ended, and Skye sighed. Things had gotten screwed up so fast. She had never even SEEN Chase argue with Ryder before she touched that stupid pearl, the sheperd arguing that it was unfair to confine Skye to the lookout for something she had almost no control over. The argument got worse when all Marshall had gotten was a scolding, he was confined to the Lookout too, but only because he had a broken leg that Everest didn't notice, and a concussion. She sighed, walking up to a mirror. While she appreciated her newfound friendship with Sweetie, she missed the days when it didn't look like Marshall wanted to tear her throat out. She gazed into her reflection for a short while.

"...My, what lovely eyes you have." Skye let out a sharp gasp as a pitch black wolf appeared behind her, showing herself in the mirror. Her blood red eyes showed some adoration.

"Wh-who are you!?" The wolf only grinned, leaning close as whispering into Skye's ear.

"I already told you Skye, I'm a part of you, ever since you freed me from that stupid pearl." the wolf wrapped her paws around Skye almost alluringly. "Perhaps I may have rushed things a bit by asking you to kill Marshall. But don't worry dear, we'll work things out soon enough." Her gaze had some bit of seduction to it. "I hadn't even realized how beautiful you are until now, especially those eyes of yours. I think... I'll leave them untouched." She extended her tongue, slowly licking the side of Skye's ear as the cockapoo shuddered in fear.

"G-go away..." She whimpered. "Go away!" She shut her eyes tightly. "GO AWAY!" The wolf's presence seemed to disintegrate. Skye suddenly felt a paw stroking her back. Not in the way the wolf might have done, but in a more reassuring kind of way, like when you wanted to comfort someone. Skye opened her eyes. Beside her was a wolf pup with snowy white fur and piercing blue eyes.

"W-wha-"

"I can't protect you from her forever." The pup stated as she turned away. "She's only growing stronger."

"Wh-who-"

"Keep your friends close Skye." The pup said. Skye blinked, and she had practically vanished into thin air.

"I'm losing my mind. I'm going fucking crazy!" Skye whimpered.

* * *

Marshall's head shot up as a knock sounded on the door, pushing himself up as he limped toward it, pulling it open and letting out a gasp.

"S-Sweetie!?" He blushed intensely. "H-hey!"

"Hello." Sweetie said bitterly, up to date on Marshall's treatment of Skye.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Skye." She answered matter of factly, strutting past him.

"S-Skye!? No, you can't! She's dangerous! Look at what she did to me! Look at what she did to YOU!"

"Sounds like you deserved it." Sweetie retorted, stepping into the elevator. "Besides, I'm allowed to visit my friend!" With that the elevator doors shut, and Sweetie was sent to the top of the Lookout. When she stepped out, she was met with the sight of Skye, curled in a ball and crying. "Skye? Are you okay?" The cockapoo immediately grabbed the terrier in a hug, which Sweetie returned after a moment of surprise.

"I'm scared!" Skye sobbed. "I'm scared Sweetie!" Sweetie didn't really know how to respond, so she just sat there and gave Skye a comforting hug.

That's what friends do, right?


	6. Chapter 6

"Just a little... There!" Sweetie stepped back to admire her work. A sparkling magenta bow was wrapped around the back of Skye's neck. "It's lovely, and it goes beautifully with your eyes."

"Yeah... Thanks..." Skye sighed.

"...I'm trying Skye, I really am."

"I know, and I really appreciate it. It's just... Ever since I touched that pearl, my life has been diving further and further downhill. Half of the PAW Patrol won't speak to me, I'm pretty sure Marshall would rather snap my neck, and I think Ryder's starting to not trust me!" Sweetie placed her paw on Skye's shoulder.

"There's nothing I can do about that, but if there's anything I can do to cheer you up, just let me know, 'kay?" Skye gave a small nod.

* * *

"Man, how much twouble can one kid cause?" Zuma questioned. They had decided to call it a day after the mission, wanting to get back to the Lookout to make sure Marshall hasn't strangled Skye while the rest of the team decided to head to Mr. Porter's.

"I know dude, I'm almost certain Alex is the devil in disguise." Chase responded. Zuma snickered, then looked on in curiosity.

"Hey, who's that?" Chase looked towards the beach to see a pup running down the street. She was a breed he didn't recognize.

"Don't know, never seen her before."

"Looks like she's heading towawd the Lookout." The two pups looked at eachother, nodded, then set off following the pup.

* * *

Marshall grumbled as he paced around the room, swearing that if Skye hurt Sweetie, he would deal with her personally. He looked up as the doors opened, up pup he had never seen before walking in.

"Oh... Hello there. Do you need something?" The pup looked around, before silently walking toward the elevator. Marshall jumped in front of her. "Hey, wait a minute, you can't just-" She punched Marshall in the side of the head, knocking him out as she continued toward the elevator.

* * *

Sweetie and Skye turned as the elevator opened, a pup they had never seen before stepping out. The pup's eyes locked onto Skye. She unsheathed a dagger, lunging at the startled cockapoo and pinning her to the ground. Sweetie rushed at the pup, who only backpawed her, sending the terrier to the ground as the pup focused on Skye, the frightened pup beginning to crackle with black electricity. The pup placed the tip of the dagger to Skye's forehead, the electricity dissipating. The pup raised the dagger abover her head.

"They others might be too afraid to do anything." She whispered. "But I'm not just gonna sit by and let you-"

*THWACK* The pup froze, before collapsing to the floor, revealing Chase holding a baseball bat.

"Are you okay!?" He asked, dropping the bat. Skye merely whimpered. Zuma was helping Sweetie up when all of the pups noticed Skye's attempted killer was glowing, their jaws dropping as her form changed. It was Zuma who broke the silence.

"She's a Mewpup!?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Pearl..." Sweetie looked up, rubbing the spot where the Merpup had struck her.

"Huh?" Chase held out the dagger the Merpup had tried to kill Skye with.

"Look, the blade, it's made from pearl." Sweetie took the dagger, inspecting it to see that the blade was in fact made from pearl.

"Hmm, guess they use those pearls for more than a power source." She turned, her one good eye locking onto the large water tank they had shoved the unconscious Merpup into. She lay peacefully in the water. Skye sat just beside the tank, quietly watching the Merpup. A lone bolt of black electricity passed over her body.

"She's depressed you know." Chase nodded at Sweetie's words.

"I know. And I want to help her too. Everything just got fucked up so fast... I just wanna see Skye smile again."

*THUNK*

Skye scrambled backwards as the now conscious Merpup began pounding against the glass, screaming muffled profanities at the poor cockapoo. Chase growled, and Zuma stepped up to the tank, getting the Merpup's attention before he turned on the microphone Rocky had built into it for some reason.

"Hello?" The lab greeted.

"Let me out! Now!" The Merpup practically shrieked.

"No can do!" Chase barked. "You tried to kill our friend!"

"Your 'friend' is a threat to us all!" The Merpup snapped, and Skye whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" Sweetie asked.

"Oh, like you'd like to know!"

"You'we wight, we would like to know!" Zuma snapped. The Merpup looked at him, perplexed by his speech impediment.

"Never met someone who pronounced his Rs like that."

"Nevew met a Mewpup who could speak English!" Zuma countered.

"...Touché. So what's your excuse?"

"Doctow says I have Whotacism, you?"

"I learned to speak English, helps me blend in with your world better."

"So does making yourself look like a pup apparently!" Chase snapped. The Merpup gave him a look.

"Merpups have the ability to turn regular pup into Merpups for a short time. Makes sense that we have the abilty to do the opposite to ourselves."

"Listen Merpup-"

"Emerald."

"...Huh?"

"It's my name genius!"

"Oh, like youw fuw!" Zuma stated, noting the emerald green color of her fur.

"Yes, exactly."

"Alright, listen Emerald, you tried to murder our friend, so I think we deserve an explanation!"

"Yes." Sweetie started. "I was under the assumption that all Merpups were nice." Emerald scoffed.

"This isn't some kiddy TV show you know! This is real life!"

"Actually this is a Fanfiction." Zuma corrected.

"Why did you try to kill Skye!?" Chase barked. Emerald glared at him.

"Eons ago, the first canines came into existance, two wolf goddesses. They created the canines. Sira, the white wolf whose heart was filled with kindness, created the canines that befriended man, such as pup and Merpups. Ania, the black wolf whose heart was filled with hatred, created the canines who detested man, such as the lesser wolves and hyenas."

"First of all, this sounds like a ridiculous fairytale. Second, what does this have to do with Skye!?" Chase demanded.

"I'm getting to that!" Emerald snapped, before clearing her throat. "Over time, Sira began to fear her sister's intentions. In order to protect man and pups alike, she imprisoned Ania in one of Puplantis' pearls for all eternity. That is, until SHE-" She growled at a frightened Skye. "-Touched said pearl and released Ania from her prison! With her physical form destroyed, Ania has taken up host in Skye's body, and is regaining more and more power as time goes on!" She crossed her paws. "Soon, Ania will regain her full power and take complete influence over Skye. The only way to stop Ania for good is to kill her host!" Chase growled.

"No, I refuse to believe that! There has to be another way!"

"You idiot!" Emerald snapped. "You're endangering everyone's lives by letting her live!" Chase shook his head.

"Skye is a good pup! I know she would never fall to darkness!"

"You fucking idiot!" Chase turned off the microphone, leaving her to scream muffled profanities at him. He turned to Sweetie and Zuma.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I wanna protect Skye, she deserves better than this." The two pups turned to eachother, nodding.

"Wewe with you Chase." Zuma answered. "Me and Sweetie, and I'm positive Evewest is with you too." Chase nodded, a smile on his face. In the corner, Skye watched quietly.

"Isn't that sweet?" Ania spoke, unseen and unheard to everyone but Skye. "What loyal friends you have." She taunted. "Hmm... Maybe we can make them into loyal servents." Skye merely whimpered.


	8. Chapter 8

"A Merpup!? I thought the Merpups were all nice!" Everest gawped as she watched Emerald glare at her through the glass.

"That's what Sweetie said." Chase responded.

"Yeesh, that must have been rough."

"Yeah, and I'm really worried about Skye. I really hope this doesn't get any worse."

"I know you wanna help her Chase. I do too. But we need to know what to do in case any of this goes too far south." Chase sighed.

"If it gets to that point, we leave."

"Leave?"

"Leave PAW Patrol. Leave Adventure Bay. Leave it all behind. I only want to keep Skye safe. Everest, you don't have to come if you don't want to come-"

"You kidding!? Skye's my friend! I wanna help her too!" Chase smiled.

"Thanks Everest, you're a good friend."

* * *

 **CANOPOLIS CITY: C.S.O. HEADQUARTERS:**

A pair of magenta eyes glared at the fox in front of her.

"Say that again."

"A powerful energy source has been detected in ze town of Adventure Bay. Informants state ze source of ze energy comes from a young cockapoo who is a member of ze rescue team PAW Patrol."

"And you waited until NOW tell me that!?"

"Zoey dear, calm, calm! I am your friend, you know zat. I wanted to make sure it was ze truth, else you would freak out over nothing."

"If it involves my family I should be the first to know regardless!" Zoey snapped. She grabbed her tactical visor and rammed it onto her head, turning around and walking into the next room, where a group of canines sat. "Suit up!"

"Where are we going?" One dog asked.

"Adventure Bay."

"We don't have jurisdiction there!" Another dog yawped.

"I don't care, either suit up or don't." The dogs were silent for a moment, before starting to suit up. Zoey sighed, pulling a small locket out. Inside was a picture with a younger cockapoo. "Skye... please be okay little sis..."


	9. Chapter 9

_A loud smack echoed through the room as the tiny pup hit the floor. She blinked, a heavy sob leaving her throat as she tearfully stared at the dog above her. A mixture of disgust and rage filled the dog's face as she stepped toward the young pup, who scrambled back._

 _"M-mama!" The pup sobbed, only for the dog to strike her again._

 _"Did you think I wouldn't notice what you were doing at night! Your little late night forays with that handmaiden's pup, you disgusting fag!"_

 _"Mama!" The pup sobbed again, only to be struck down once more. The dog bore down on her daughter._

 _"I will not have my only child go around fucking other girls like a freak!" She screamed as she raised her paw._

 _"No mama! Please! PLEASE!"_

* * *

Sweetie jolted awake with a gasp, panting heavily as she shuddered, the events of the dream fresh in her mind. Her one good eye turned to the Princess' bed, soft snores coming from the human girl as her dreams were nice and peaceful.

Oh how lucky she was. Sweetie stepped from her lavish little dog bed, walking quietly into the hall and down into the dining hall, grabbing her water bowl and filling it with cold water from the kitchens. She sat there drinking her fill, wondering why she would have that horrifying dream again after so long. The look on her mother's face was so clear after all these years...

Her Pup Tag beeped.

Sweetie jumped a little at the noise, looking at her tag and blinking at the number it showed. This late?

"Hello? Skye?" A heavy sob greeted her.

"Something happened..."

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER:

"Don't you just love the quiet darling?" Ania whispered.

"Go away..." Skye whimpered.

"Aww, now don't be like that. Why don't we go rooting around in that pretty little head of yours... My, what's this, some repressed memories? What are you hiding Skye-" The cockapoo skitted away from the phantom, who frowned. "Now you're just being rude." The door opened as Rubble trotted in. Ania smiled cruelly as she walked toward Skye. "Let's have some fun shall we?" Everything became a haze.

* * *

"Ryder, sir, you have to understand non of this is Skye's fault."

"Chase I find it hard to believe that Skye is being possessed by an evil wolf goddess."

"I have proof!" Chase insisted. "I know a Merpup that can-"

"Hold on." Ryder interrupted as his Pup Pad beeped. He pulled it out to answer. "Hello?"

"Ryder!"

"Wha- Marshall!?" The dalmation was shouting almost unintelligibly. "Marshall! Calm down and tell me what's wrong!"

"Rubble's dead! Skye killed him!"


End file.
